Cambio de Corazón
by Jadden Yamileth
Summary: Yusei cela mucho a su novio Jaden a grados enfermizos. Por azares del destino se separan cruelmente. Yusei entonces intenta reemplazarlo con alguien muy peligroso quién secuestra a los todos los protas de Yugioh para su diversión. ¿Cómo lograrán salir de esto? Starshipping, puzzleshipping, puppyshipping, pothonshipping, darkspiritshipping, Yuya x Edo. -Yami red eyes-


"Son celos cierto temor tan delgado y tan sutil, que si no fuera tan vil, pudiera llamarse amor"

 **Capitulo 1.-Restricción.**

Había despertado de un salto al darse cuenta que su alarma no hizo su trabajo. Ya era bastante tarde, ocho y media de la mañana para ser exactos y él todavía no se levantaba ni había preparado su material para llevar a exponer ese día en su trabajo.

Siempre fue muy desordenado, de hecho, no fue un alumno muy brillante en la escuela media superior; casi todo su tiempo lo dedicaba en sus dibujos. Eran diseños de cualquier cosa, todos originales salidos de su exquisita imaginación. A pesar que sus calificaciones dejaban ver su desfortunio en el futuro, la suerte siempre estaba de su lado. Quizás era el resultado de su siempre alegre forma de ser, del optimismo con el que vibraba que ahora trabajaba en una de las mejores empresas de Japón como diseñador gráfico en Kaiba Corp, aunque nunca pasó por la Universidad.

Jaden Yuki, 23 años, extremadamente leal, cabello castaño —peculiarmente con tonos naranjas desde la raíz pero que se oscurecían por la mitad hasta la punta— tez blanca, no muy pálida, ojos grandes, marrones y brillantes, personalidad enérgica, algo inocente pero con mucha alegría, su mayor defecto era confiar demasiado en las personas.

Había conocido al dueño de la empresa Kaiba por pura casualidad, gracias a su padre que lo presentó una vez en una exposición de sus obras presumiendo un pequeño espacio de su hijo. Kaiba apreció el talento, seguramente heredado de su padre, y decidió darle una oportunidad en un proyecto. Así fue que ya no lo dejó ir nuevamente contratándolo por tiempo indefinido.

—¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡Ahora si me van a asesinar!

La puntualidad no era su fuerte, tenía sus razones, siempre dormitaba en las juntas y asistía algo desaliñado a su trabajo provocando algunos desagrados del personal, pero cuando se trataba de diseñar para los futuros proyectos, siempre era el mejor.

Estaba haciendo las cosas tan rápido que tomaba lo primero que encontraba. Su descuido había provocado que se tropezara con los zapatos y callera al piso en un estruendo; como consecuencia logró despertar a su novio quién todavía dormía en la cama placenteramente.

Yusei Fudo era dos años mayor que él, su cabello rebelde — negro cenizo—siempre paraba sus puntas de dos lados en la parte de enfrente y lucia algunos rayos dorados en ellos. Su perfil era sedicioso, estilo rockero, presumía de unos hermosos pero serenos ojos azules; tez morena clara, mucho más alto que su novio. Generalmente era serio, tranquilo, leal y de mente abierta, sin embargo su mayor defecto eran los celos, sobre todo por Jaden; lo que a veces le provocaba ser agresivo, incluso dentro de sus acciones cotidianas. Su mundo era la mecánica por lo que estudió la especialidad desde muy joven y ahora era dueño de su propio taller.

—Jaden, ¿a dónde vas? —hizo la pregunta con desgano tallándose un ojo.

—¡Es tarde!Ya debería estar allá! —Bebió café amargo y frio, tomó sus pertenencias y se dispuso a salir a toda prisa; mas no le fue posible atravesar el umbral de la puerta ya que su novio lo detuvo del abrazo fuertemente.

—¿Te vas sin despedirte?

—¡Ahora no Yusei, tengo una junta!

—Siempre hay tiempo.

—¡Esta vez no! Por favor, dejam... —Yusei beso su boca con delicadeza, luego lo condujo hasta la cama nuevamente donde lo tumbó para besar su cuello. —¡Me están esperando!

—Que esperen…

A veces las mañanas eran así. Con mucha más intención cuándo se trataba de tiempo perdido, siempre ignorando el teléfono celular.

Yusei adoraba tanto a su novio que se le hacía muy difícil apartarse de él por las mañanas y terminaba "violándolo" hasta dejarle su semilla en su interior. Era algo excéntrico, pero así pensaba que Jaden no olvidaría que tenía dueño y así lo "acompañaría" hasta que se volvieran a encontrar en la tarde-noche. Aunque Jaden luchaba, siempre terminaba cediendo a todos los caprichos que Yusei demandaba, simplemente porque lo quería también. Había sido de esa manera desde los últimos dos años cuándo decidieron vivir juntos.

Pasó casi una hora completa cuando por fin eyaculó en su interior y lo dejó ir. Jaden nuevamente tendría que disculparse por la tardanza, aceptar el regaño, bañarse en su tiempo de descanso y sufrir por no poder sentarse bien.

Para su suerte, afuera del edificio de departamentos— donde la pareja vivía— un amigo y empleado de _Kaiba corp_ ya esperaba al diseñador en un auto negro.

Joseph Wheeler, también conocido como Joey, era el fiel asistente del director ejecutivo de la _Corporación Kaiba_. Ya lo esperaba furioso además de nervioso; seguramente el jefe no estaría complacido por la tardanza y probablemente habría gritos y descuentos de sueldo; sin embargo entendía las dificultades "técnicas" que su amiguito pasaba por las mañanas ya que Jaden no había tenido de otra más que contarle la verdad.

Gracias al rubio, Jaden tenía más esperanzas de permanecer en la compañía. Había sido una suerte que su mejor amigo, Yugi Muto, le presentara a ese simpático chico— que coincidentemente trabajaba en el mismo lugar—para salvarle el pellejo ya varias veces.

Al igual que Jaden, Joey era de las personas que se daban a querer muy fácilmente. Era un chico mayor que él, digamos tenía unos 26 años, rubio, toda la facha de un americano que no podía ocultar aunque sus ojos dorados demostraban su tendencia asiática; alto, casi de la misma estatura que Yusei; con una actitud rebelde, ingenuo, algo agresivo pero entusiasta y fiable; al final era la mejor persona con la que podías contar, de esos pocos verdaderos amigos que se tendría la suerte de conocer.

—¡Esta vez te pasaste, Jaden!

—¡Lo sé, lo sé!Auch, no pensemos en eso!Vámonos!

Llegaron media hora después y nuevamente, para su buena suerte, el director principal— Seto Kaiba— todavía no había llegado.

Suspiraron aliviados, se sonrieron complices y entraron con más calma directo al comedor.

...

Cerca de ahí, en una tienda de comics y videojuegos, un carísimo auto blanco lucia aparcado fuera de las instalaciones. Claramente alguien importante se encontraba dentro o no había logrado encontrar un mejor lugar para estacionarse.

—Se que deseas ir conmigo Yugi. Soy la persona que más se luce en este tipo de eventos de caridad. Demuestra la gran persona que soy. —Seto Kaiba derramaba una fastidiosa soberbia. Era un hombre de unos 28 años, muy alto, cabello castaño, corto y ojos azules algo rasgados. Su porte siempre era de superioridad, de buen vestir; siempre seguro de sí mismo, inteligente, queriéndoselo restregar en la cara a todo aquello que pudiera conjugar más de dos palabras. Su habla sarcástica siempre molestaba a cualquiera que lo enfrentara debido a su megalomanía, pues era extremadamente orgulloso de quién era y de lo que poseía.

—Gracias, pero ya te dije que iré con Atem. No quiero ser descortés. —Yugi ya se había hartado, llevaban casi una hora discutiendo de lo mismo.

Yugi Muto, 26 años, 1.60 de estatura, cabello rebelde extravagante, se caracterizaba por múltiples capas y por largos mechones rubios como flequillo ubicados exactamente en su frente. El resto se lucía por cinco largas puntas negras con borde púrpura. Poseedor de unos hipnotizantes ojos amatista que cautivaban a cualquiera; chico sencillo, respetuoso, tranquilo, algo inseguro de sí mismo pero con una enorme nobleza. Había estado teniendo problemas con aquel insistente magnate dese ya hace algunos meses.

Fue que en una reunión de filántropos— donde él había trabajado de mesero— había tenido la fortuna de conocer al CEO de la corporación _Pharaon's Corp_ , Atem Aknamkanon, y de inmediato se había cautivado por su persona.

Atem venía de Egipto, era uno de los empresarios más ricos del medio electrónico colocado en Japón, gracias a sus buenas relaciones públicas y sus buenas tomas estratégicas podía competir con _Kaiba Corp_. Era un poco más alto que Yugi, tenía el mismo desorden de su cabello, incluso los mismos colores, pero era de tez morena oscura y ojos violetas. Muchas mujeres se rendían a sus pies pero él solo se interesaba por su trabajo, hasta ese día que el destino había tirado sus cartas más complejas y les había regalado un momento íntimo en la fiesta. Cambió sus vidas, pues desde esa ocasión volvieron a verse con más frecuencia.

Sin embargo, en otra reunión, dónde Yugi era invitado y no trabajador, había conocido a Seto Kaiba, y así fue qque había comenzado ese fastidio que le quitaba su tranquilidad por intentos de conquistarlo.

—¡Es que no entiendo que tienes con ese tipo! No es más rico que yo!

—No se trata de dinero Kaiba.

—¿Acaso sientes algo por él?

Yugi no dudó—Sí, bueno…me gustaría tener algo con él. Me agrada.

Kaiba cerró los ojos para controlarse, sentía celos pero todavía tenía oportunidad pues no había una relación formal con esos dos, y aunque la hubiera, Seto Kaiba nunca pierde.

—Piénsalo. Debo irme, pero más vale que cuando regrese la respuesta sea un sí. —salió pavoneándose como todo un triunfador.

Yugi exhaló, no quería meterse en problemas pero esa persona pareciera que no se lo iba a permitir. Dejó caer su peso sobre el mostrador y cerró los ojos.

—Ah, ¿por qué no puede entenderlo?

—Yugi, ¿Ya se marchó tu novio rico? —Solomon Muto se frotaba las manos con picardía.

—¡No es mi novio abuelo!

—Ah, entonces es el otro. —refiriéndose a Atem.

—¡Abuelo! —provocó un sonrojo en el chico.

—Bueno, de cualquier forma salimos ganando ¿verdad? Eso ni dudarlo. Ah, ya me hace falta unas vacaciones por todo el mundo con todos los gastos pagados.

—¡Que no se trata de dinero!

—¿Crees que debería empezar a gastar ahora? digo, podría esperar hasta que alguno de los dos se case contigo.

—¡ABUELO! —solo quería golpearlo.

 _..._

En otro lugar— más tarde— cerca de la zona residencial media-alta de la ciudad, Yusei comenzaba el día con la reparación de dos motocicletas en su Taller.

Dos de sus asistentes salieron corriendo uno tras del otro cuándo cambiaron la bomba de combustible de una de las motos y al darle los últimos apretones de pernos, el otro arrancó la máquina manchando al primero de combustible justo en la cara.

—¡Ven acá Yuya!Me las vas a pagar!

—¡No fue mi intención Yuma!Pensé que ya no estabas ahí jajaja!

Yuya Sakaki, era apenas un aprendiz, con tan solo 22 años, parecía que no le importaba mucho la mecánica. Daba la percepción que nada tomaba en serio. Había llegado ahí cuando precisamente su motocicleta se había averiado por esos rumbos y conoció a Yuma. Dejó la escuela para dedicarse a la actuación, al menos hasta que a sus padres se les acabara el dinero o conociera a un productor que lo llevase al estrellato, en fin, dar show era lo suyo. Yuya era un poco más bajo que Jaden, su cabello rojo estaba teñido de verde en algunos mechones de la copa de su cabeza, era un chico alegre, travieso pero algo inseguro y bastante sentimental, sin embargo, su actitud podía ser más fría y despiadada si lo hacían enojar. Siempre le gustaba vestir bien, aunque se ensuciara de grasa y aceite, —trataba de no hacerlo—lucía unos ojos color carmesí como el de su cabello, tez pálida y su rostro algo afeminado.

Yuma Tsukumo, por otra parte, era de su misma edad, pero parecía que siempre estaba en los lugares menos inoportunos que se encontraba. Era de piel bronceada, ojos rojos y el pelo negro con dos mechones rosas apuntando hacia arriba; de la misma altura que Yuya. Enérgico, precipitado y torpe, su mayor defecto era olvidar las cosas pero su gran corazón siempre tenía un efecto agradable en las personas que lo conocían por lo que siempre era perdonado por sus descuidos haciéndolos sus amigos; así fue que los ojos de Yuya se interesaron por él. Yuma había comenzado a trabajar con Yusei cuándo se dio cuenta que estudiar Química en la Universidad no era lo suyo y comenzó a sentirse atrapado, fue entonces que pidió trabajo en el taller siendo bien recibido por el dueño.

—Ya detengan ese juego y pónganse a trabajar. —Yusei no los miraba, seguía concentrado en la reparación de la otra motocicleta, pero sabía perfectamente el juego de esos dos.

—Ya Yusei, deberías sacar a alguno de los dos. Siempre están jugando. —Crow ( otro de los mecánicos) amigo desde la infancia de Yusei, no le gustaba esa manera tan infantil de comportarse de sus aprendices. Crow, era muy gamberro, pero hasta él sabía cuándo mantener la compostura. El tenía cabello color naranja todo parado en punta, tenía pinta de maleante pero la realidad era que cuidaba de los niños de la calle desinteresadamente.

—Solo no dejes que se maten o se amen. —Respondió Yusei sin expresión.

En ese momento un gran auto blanco se aparcaba frente a Yusei, reconocía muy bien ese diseño aeróbico; fácilmente gritaba que lo voltearan a ver. Un muchacho muy alto, rubio de ojos rasgados azules y gabardina blanca, bajó dirigiéndose al mecánico principal como toda una estrella de cine.

Yuya al percatare de quién era corrió a recibirle.

—¡Buen día, Señor Jack!

Jack Atlas, 26 años, estrella de cine. Nunca mandaba su auto al taller con sus criados, él prefería ir personalmente, y no era porque amara a ese auto, sino que el jefe de mecánicos, Yusei, era un objetivo para él desde que eran niños. Jack lo conocía muy bien, habían estudiado juntos mecánica ya hace varios años atrás pero el destino los había dirigido en diferentes direcciones haciendo de Jack un actor de telenovelas para la pantalla chica.

—¡Yusei!

—Hola Jack. ¿Lo mismo de siempre?

—Pero esta vez quiero tres capas de cera, no solo dos.

—Muy bien.

—Pero no quiero que lo hagas tú, llama a tus esclavos.

Yusei suspiró, no le gustaba que su amigo se dirigiera de esa manera a su personal.

Ya conocía a ese fanfarrón y su forma de expresar su "aprecio" hacia los demás. Jack iba al taller todos los días a la misma hora, siempre con una escusa para su auto (aunque se encontraba en perfectas condiciones) solo para coquetear con la gente y así darle celos a Yusei como estrategia de conquista. Técnica muy, muy tonta, más para un chico con pareja como Yusei.

—¡Yo lo hago en seguida! —gritó Yuya emocionado, deseaba que Jack atlas se fijara en él para que notara el talento que tenía y lo lanzara al estrellato. Siempre le daba un servicio de primera, sin embargo Jack no recordaba nunca su nombre.

—¡Gracias Yumi!

—Yuya. Es Yuya, señor Atlas.

—Sí, sí Yuri. ¡Hey Yusei! mientras espero la cera. ¿Qué te parece ir a tomar un café o algo?

—No gracias, Jack. Tengo trabajo.

—Vamos Yusei, esa motocicleta no va ir a ninguna parte, hay mucho tiempo. —insistió.

—No gracias, nuevamente. Estoy esperando un auto que necesita de mucho mantenimiento con los frenos. Me llevará mucho tiempo.

—Pero todavía no llega.

—Gracias pero no.

Jack comenzaba a impacientarse, chasqueó los dientes y se recargó en su auto cruzando los brazos.

—Pero si yo fuera Jaden saldrías corriendo sin importar que tengas el taller lleno.—ironizó.

—Si fueras Jaden, incluso cerraría el taller solo por ir a tomar ese café.

—¡Ahhhh! ¡¿Ni siquiera por cortesía me aceptaras?!¿A mi?¿Al gran Jack Atlas?!

—Iremos después que termine.

—¡No! ¡Quiero que vengas conmigo ahora!

Yusei ya no respondió, siempre era lo mismo. Prefirió dejar de discutir con su testarudo amigo ya que sabía que no llegarían a nada y solo le haría perder concentración. Jack tenía mucha suerte para gustarles a las personas, hombres y mujeres que se toparan con él, pero aun así seguía tratando de conquistar a Yusei, incluso sabiendo que tenía una relación algo estable con Jaden desde hace unos años.

El mecánico principal no se quedaba atrás con la pesca de miradas. Muchas personas también flirteaban con él siempre que iban a solicitar servicio en el taller. Era normal, Yusei no era mal parecido y su personalidad lo hacía deseable para muchas personas. Había tenido de todo: invitaciones a cenas caras, conciertos y eventos Vip, dulces y regalos importados, incluso propuestas de matrimonio dónde bien podría despreocuparse de volver a trabajar en toda su vida, sin embargo su respuesta siempre resultaba un indiscutible no.

Para Jack era todo un reto poseer al hombre más codiciado que había conocido. Eso le ayudaba a sentirse bien consigo mismo, a sentirse triunfador presumiendo semejante trofeo y provocando envidias por cualquier lugar. Yusei tenía que ser su chico pero ese castaño entrometido estorbaba.

Si tuviera el dinero compraría a ambos para él solo. Yusei como su amante principal y Jaden como el pudul de ambos.

No es que despreciara tanto a Jaden, también le gustaba, pero era que estaba enterrado en la mente y corazón de su objetivo de años que no podía evitar sentir molestia por él. Había intentado de todo y nada había logrado separarlos. Conocía al diseñador por las salidas de grupo que hacían de vez en cuando. No era nada desagradable y también tenía su encanto, seguramente trataría de tener un intimo encuentro casual con ese adorable chico después de tener a Yusei, pero sus planes se estaban convirtiendo en desesperación.

Jack chasqueó los dientes.

—Hace poco vi a tu "novio" del brazo de otro hombre cerca de _Kaiba corp. S_ e veía muy feliz. Debe ser muy poco escrupuloso el no respetar tu noviazgo si según te ama.

Yusei dejó de hacer lo que estaba reparando para poner toda su atención.

—Estas mintiendo.

—Yusei, se que es difícil de creer viniendo de mi, pero no bromearía con algo así. Hay testigos.

Cuando se trataba de su novio, Yusei no pensaba bien las cosas; se levantó, se quitó la bata del taller y se puso su chamarra dejando el trabajo a medias.

—Crow, voy a salir. Estas a cargo.

—¡¿Quee?! —miró a Jack que estaba sonriendo con malicia—¡Ay no otra vez! ¡ Yuseei, es otro chisme de Jack. Ya no le hagas caso, tenemos mucho trabajo!

—Solo iré a visitarlo. ¡Maldición, no contesta su celular!

—Cálmate, seguro esta en una reunión o algo. Siempre que vas nunca resulta bien. Vamos, ten más confianza, ya no maltrates a tu pobre novio. — dirigió su voz hacia Jack—Jack, tú sabes más que nadie que Yusei tiene un problema con sus celos, deja de estar picando su defecto, dile que no es verdad.

—Yo solo digo lo que vi, Crow. No se me hace justo que mientras Yusei está trabajando arduamente, esa zorrita este enredándose con otros. Quien sabe y tenga otro noviazgo a escondidas. Claro, como sabe que Yusei es tontamente fiel a él como un perro, no tiene de que preocuparse...

La sangre de Yusei comenzó a hervir, inmediatamente se subió a su motocicleta y arrancó a toda velocidad.

—¡Ay no, Yuseeeeei! ¡Jack, tú siempre tienes la culpa, déjalos tranquilos!

—Eso no es asunto tuyo. —Jack alzó la voz—¡Yuli, tráeme un café!

—Es Yuya, Sr Jack. En seguida lo traigo.

Yuma se acercó a su otro jefe, estaba preocupado.

—Crow. ¿Crees que estén bien?

El aludido suspiró.

—Ojala Yuma, ojala.

 **Kaiba corp**

Un tiempo después Jaden salió de la larga junta que había tomado lugar ya tarde. No le gustaba esa parte de la semana en su trabajo pues se le hacía todo un reto permanecer despierto. Estaba bostezando y se preparaba para comer cuando **Reginald Kastle,** mejor conocido como **Shark,** —ojos de color azul oscuro, piel pálida y el pelo de color púrpura oscuro que se asemeja a tentáculos colgando hacia abajo—se acercó a él algo desganado.

—Jaden, te busca tu novio en recepción, está algo impaciente otra vez.

—¿Yusei? Vaya que sorpresa. Gracias viejo.

Caminó pero no logró dar dos pasos cuándo desde el balcón del segundo piso el CEO lo llamó.

—Jaden—Tanto Shark como èl voltearon para atender a su jefe—Ven conmigo.

—Enseguida.

Shark con rostro estoico de inmediato pilló el lio.

—No quisiera ser tú, amigo.

—¡Rayos, pero si esta vez no me dormí!

—No lo digo por Kaiba, si no por Yusei. La espera lo matará. Parece muy ansioso.

—No me digas eso.—Jaden no tuvo de otra más que acudir primordialmente con su jefe.

Por su parte, Shark regresó a la recepción donde se encontraba Yusei:

—Debes esperar un poco más. Jaden entró a una junta.

—¿Una junta? ¿No había tenido ya una junta en la mañana?

—Sí, pero ahora tiene otra.

Ambos se retaron con la mirada, el ambiente lo habían vuelto tenso en un segundo. Shark tenía todas las de ganar pues si él quería lo podía echar. Así es que el mecánico esperó de mala gana, tampoco quería tener roses con uno de sus mejores clientes. No tuvo de otra aunque la recepcionista le lanzaba miradas coquetas que lo incomodaba más.

 **Oficina de Seto Kaiba.**

—El proyecto ha dado muy buenos resultados y aceptación del público en el país. Tanto fue así que surgió un convenio en el extranjero y quiero que tú lo dirijas.

—¿Yo? Pero, señor Kaiba, no sabría….

—Sé que lo harás bien, toma tu ritmo. Lo que necesito son los resultados, buenos resultados.

—Muchas gracias pero no creo aceptar, no podría dejar a mi familia…

—Eso no me interesa. Pero seré compasivo solo esta vez y solo contigo. Te daré dos boletos para que lleves de paseo a tu "familia" y no alegues. No necesito gente que no obedezca una orden directa.

—¡De verdad! ¡Eso es perfecto!

—Entonces está dicho. En tres días te mandaré a Suecia.

El castaño estaba emocionado, sonrió de oreja a oreja listo para darle las buenas nuevas a su amado.

—Por cierto, dale esto a Yugi cuando lo veas.

 **Recepción KC.**

En cuanto Yusei lo miró acercarse, se levantó para dirigirse hacia él. Jaden se lanzó para abrazarlo y Yusei lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Se quedaron así por varios segundos, luego se separaron un poco para mirarse a la cara.

—¡Que crees Yusei! ¡Vam…

—¡Tú eres mi novio, Jaden! ¡No tienes permitido ir del brazo de otro!—alzó un poco la voz.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡No me mientas! ¡Tú eres mío! ¡No debes volverlo a hacer!—estrujó el cuerpo de su amado contra el suyo, casi se le salen unas lagrimitas solo pensar que Jaden ya no quería estar con él.

—¡Yusei, me lastimas, hombre! No sé de que hablas. Yo no me he ido con nadie…

Yusei no lo escuchó, lo besó hambrienta y largamente para que todos los vieran, después lo arrastró hasta un pasillo solitario encerrándose en un cuarto de intendencia.

—¡No, Yusei! Pueden venir esta vez…!—su novio lo volvió a ignorar, estaba impaciente, estaba furioso también. Casi le arranca los pantalones y ropa interior, trató de no hacer lo mismo con la camisa. Besó su boca con rudeza mientras se desabrochaba su pantalón y masajeaba su propio miembro.

—¡ah! ¡No Yusei!

—Quiero que entiendas, ah… que solo debes mirarme a mi. Yo te amo y no te dejaré ir.

Cargó a Jaden ayudado de la pared para que la entrada del castaño quedara suspendida y así pudiera tener mejor acceso.

—¡Yusei, ah! —se tapó la boca con las dos manos silenciándose cuando sintió el miembro de Yusei invadir sus entrañas, e inmediatamente moviéndose con frenesí. —¡Me lastimas!—susurró pausado.

Yusei marcó su cuello con varios chupetones sin importarle que lo fueran a regañar por la presencia, después absorbió su aroma embriagado y lamió la piel que se exponía para que oliera a sexo y nadie se fijara en él.

 _Nadie, nadie te tocará_

Un tiempo después eyaculó en su interior, se quedó unos momentos dentro y lo volvió a besar esta vez con ternura.

—¡No lo vuelvas a hacer! —advirtió el mecánico tranquilamente.

—Pero…yo …no hice nada…

—Esta vez te la paso, no quiero que se repita.

—Ni yo...

—Jaden, como quisiera que ya no trabajaras aquí. Así podría estar más tiempo contigo, renuncia y ven al taller.

Siempre era igual. Siempre que los celos del motociclista se manifestaban terminaba tomándolo incluso en la oscuridad de un mugriento callejón. Jaden lo permitía estúpidamente. Bien había podido terminar con él desde hace mucho tiempo pero siempre lo convencían sus implorantes disculpas y daba otra oportunidad.

Las primeras veces Jaden protestaba en rebeldía, —nunca llegando a los golpes—pero al menos hacía escuchar su voz. Poco a poco fue cediendo a sus caprichos, y es que Yusei no lo trataba mal y siempre le demostraba que lo amaba y le repetía que serán felices juntos, así que comenzó a creerse esa dulce ilusión y convencerse que él era la mejor opción.

...

Después de un largo tiempo, la hora de comida había terminado. Yusei salió con normalidad a la calle para regresar a su trabajo. Mas Jaden, por otro lado, estaba exhausto; lo había dejado muy pensativo, enojado y triste a la vez. Lo quería mucho pero esos celos de su pareja eran muy asfixiantes, y exagerados. Regresando a su departamento seguramente habría más "castigo"; pobre de él si no llegaba temprano.

Fácilmente podría tener sexo con su novio cinco veces al día, si Yusei consideraba necesario, hasta una sexta. Todo con el fin de dejarle claro que su trasero solo podía tenerlo él. Comenzaba a desgastarse.

 _Yusei…_

Volvió al trabajo sin una pisca de gana. Era una lástima que Joey fuera el asistente de Kaiba pues necesitaba alguien con quien hablar.

En un principio estaba rodeado de amigos y conocidos, fue poco tiempo después de conocer a Yusei tuvo que dejarlos a causa de los constantes problemas que eso conllevaba con él. Ahora solo se habían quedado los verdaderos.

Decidió salir temprano, aunque le descontaran medio día.

 **Videogames Muto.**

Yugi se encontraba en el mostrador limpiando algunos accesorios, la tarde estaba tranquila. En ese momento Jaden entró a verlo.

—¡Hola Jaden! ¡¿Cómo estás?!

—Bien Yugi. ¿Estás muy ocupado?

Pasaron el resto de la tarde charlando sobre Yusei. Yugi los había presentado por lo que sabía muy bien como era el mecánico y entendía el sentir de su amigo.

—No deberías permitir eso, Jaden. Algún día podría golpearte.

—¿Crees que debería de renunciar para trabajar con él en el taller?

—Dime Jaden. ¿A ti te gusta tu trabajo?

—Si.

—Entonces ni siquiera deberías preguntártelo. Yusei debe de aprender a confiar en ti. No puede tenerte amarrado como un can. Si estas en el taller perderás lo poco que te queda de libertad.

Jaden ya sabía eso desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no podía dejarlo, no podía olvidarlo y no podía dejar de amarlo.

Dejando a un lado sus celos, Yusei era un buen hombre. Tenía mucho que pensar.

 **9:00pm**

No se dio cuenta cuando el reloj marcaba ya las nueve de la noche. Se exaltó, solo eso le faltaba. Mandó un mensaje a Yusei disculpándose por la tardanza y comentando que se encontraba bien, con Yugi en su tienda.

Sólo habían pasado escasos 15 minutos —en el momento que ya se estaban despidiendo— y Yusei entró a la tienda apresurado.

—¡Yusei! —ambos se sorprendieron.

—Hola, Yugi. ¿Cómo te va?—Sabían que estaba furioso.

—Bien Yusei. Disculpa, se nos fue el tiempo charlando, llamé a Jaden de último momento para que me ayudara con unas cajas.

—Sí, ya terminamos, hombre. ¡Que tal una soda! —era difícil a veces saber el estado real de Jaden debido a su energía.

Yusei exhaló, amaba la personalidad de su pareja.

—Muy bien, donde quieras. —parecía que había superado un poco la tardanza de su pareja ¿o no?.

...

El trio llegó hasta un puesto en la esquina que vendía aperitivos nocturnos. Pidieron algo de comida rápida y bebidas sin alcohol. Yugi aprovechó el momento para invitarlos a un evento de caridad, en dos días, que Atem daría en un casino; Kaiba también asistiría y había varios boletos que los incluía a ellos. Naturalmente Yugi invitaría a su mejor amigo Joey, y los boletos restantes los daría a la pareja para que invitaran más gente.

—¡Gracias hermano! Nunca hemos ido a esas cosas. Aunque será algo raro encontrarme a mi jefe fuera de _Kaiba Corp._

—Será la primera vez que todos estaríamos juntos. Invitaré a los chicos del taller para que los conozcan mejor.

—¡Sí, y yo invitaré ah…!—Jaden miró los ojos autoritarios de Yusei—Bueno, Yusei se encargará de eso jeje. —se rascó la cabeza, pronto recordó el presente que Kaiba le había mandado. —¡Es verdad! Toma esto Yugi.

Yugi miró una extraña cajita negra rectangular. —¿Y esto?

—Lo mandó Seto Kaiba.

—Oye Jaden, ese jefe tuyo se te acerca mucho. —comenzaba a encelarse nuevamente.

—Es mi jefe, de vez en cuando debo topármelo.

Yugi miró dentro, había una pequeña llave y una nota:

 _Yugi Muto,_

 _Esta es la llave de tu nuevo coche del año, quiero que lo tengas._

 _Tuyo, Seto Kaiba._

Un ojo comenzó a brincar en la cara de Yugi. No podía aceptar ese presente, de lo contrario le daría falsas esperanzas a Kaiba.

—¡Wooow, un choche!Que afortunado, Yugi! ¡Ojalá me regalara uno a mi también!Debo coquetearle más jajaja! —Jaden se rascó la cabeza.

Había sido solo una broma pero bastó para incomodar a Yusei.

—Bueno, es momento de irnos. Yugi, gracias por la invitación. —se levantó el motociclista.

—Pero no podemos dejar a Yugi solo, al menos acompañarlo a su casa.

—¡Dije vámonos! —Jaló al castaño de la mano hasta la motocicleta. Yugi solo parpadeo varias veces.

—¡¿A- dios?!

 **Departamento de Yusei, 11:30pm**

Llegando al departamento tumbó al diseñador fuertemente en la cama.

—¡Con que le coqueteas a Kaiba! —gritó encolerizado.

—¡Yusei, era una broma, ahhh! —Yusei lo besó pero había mordido su labio deliberadamente, de inmediato desgarró su ropa para poseerlo nuevamente con toda su furia toda la noche.

—¡Ahh..!

Esa noche tendría un largo castigo.

...

Al siguiente día Jaden se había reportado enfermo y Yusei había ido a trabajar con normalidad.

 **Taller Mecánica Fudo**

Un coche azul, bien pulido y vidrios polarizados, se aparcó en el taller. Reginland había llegado, bajó para prender un cigarro y dirigirse a los empleados.

Yuma corrió a su encuentro muy emocionado.

—¡Shark!

—Yuma—sonrió de lado al verlo. Penosamente tomó su mano y depositó un dulce beso pensando que nadie lo miraba. —Justo deseaba verte.

—También yo.

—Cof, cof. Buenos días Se-ñor —Yuya se interpuso entre ellos haciendo puchero y poniéndose unos lentes que traía en su cabeza para que no se percibieran sus ojos.

—Otra vez tú.—Shark respondió molesto.

—!¿Que se le ofrece?!—Yuya lo retaba con voz autoritaria.

—¡Yuya!—Yuma se avergonzó por su actitud.

En ese momento Yusei se acercó.

—¿Que tiene su auto?

—Vengo a verte. Seto Kaiba me mandó.

—¿Seto? ¿Qué quiere ese conmigo?

—Voy a decirte algo que te dolerá. Jaden es el consentido de Kaiba en toda la corporación; incluso tanto como su propio hermano, Mokuba. En parte es por el interés hacia Yugi pues Jaden es su amigo, pero independientemente de eso, lo quiere.

Esa palabra era enemiga para el mecánico, al menos si no venia de parte de Jaden para su persona, todo lo demás pensaba que querían arrebatárselo.

—Seto quiere saber la razón de su falta.

—¿Y tienen que venir hasta acá? ¿No es más fácil llamarle?

Shark sonrió de lado.

—Kaiba solo hace las cosas personales cuando le interesan. Yo solo vine aquí porque mi equipo de sonido no funciona bien pero…en este momento está con Jaden a solas en tu departamento.

El cuerpo del mecánico se congeló, apretó los puños y salió disparado hacia su departamento. De todas formas no podrían entrar puesto que había encerrado a Jaden. Aun así tenía que estar seguro.

—¿Es eso cierto Shark? —preguntó Yuma sin creerlo.

—No, pero Yusei parece no tener sesos.

 **Departamento de Yusei.**

Jaden se encontraba descansando sobre su cama sin nada que hacer. El salvaje sexo de anoche lo tenían sin energías. Iba a levantarse a prepararse un aperitivo para comer cuándo repentinamente escuchó la puerta abrirse, azotándose al volverse a cerrar.

—¿Yusei?

—¡¿Dónde, dónde está?¡—buscó en lugares donde cabría una persona pero no encontró nada.

—¡¿Quién está?! —cuestionó Jaden sintiéndose confundido.

Yusei trató de controlarse. Bajó los holgados pantalones de dormir de Jaden y le metió dos dedos desnudos en su entrada lo más profundo que pudo sin pedir permiso, haciéndole daño y sacando algo de su semen.

—¡¿Este es mi semen?! ¡¿Lo es?! —gritó.

—¡Yusei! ¿Qué piensas? ¿Que me fui con otro? Ni siquiera me puedo levantar por tu culpa.

Yusei pasó sus dedos sobre su cabello y habló controlando el tono de su voz para no gritarle más.

—Jaden, yo te amo, de verdad te amo. Eres todo mi mundo, todos mis sentidos, mi alma. Soy todo tuyo, mi vida es solo para ti. —lo abrazó y lo fue recostando en la cama. —Eres mío y lo sabes. —lo besó.

Jaden trato de apartarlo con sus manos, no estaba en condiciones para tener sexo tan rápido, sin embargo, a pesar que suplicó por no ser tocado, no pudo salvarse de otra sesión de sexo salvaje.

Porque era su castigo, el castigo de los hombres imaginarios con los que se había acostado en la cabeza de Yusei.

Así pasó el día. Yusei prefirió quedarse en el departamento. Fue agradable el tiempo que pasaron, sin tanto sexo—al menos—pues los celos del motociclista no se activaron tan drásticamente.

—Quiero regalarte este reloj de pulso que mandé a gravar. Quiero que recuerdes que a donde quiera que vayas, siempre te respaldaré pues siempre esperaré por ti, hasta la eteridad.

—Yusei, gracias.

Al menos la tarde había sido maravillosa.

 _Ojala fuera siempre así_

…

 **Evento de Caridad**

El día de la fiesta había tomado lugar en un sorprendente casino de la zona norte del país. Elegante hasta el punto de la exageración, pisos bellamente pulidos que incluso podría comerse sobre ellos, adornos de arte moderno por doquier, meseros que cumplían la más ridícula de las peticiones y huéspedes soberbios quienes pensaban que el mundo no los merecía.

El contraste era increíble, a pesar que todos los humildes invitados (o sea ellos) venían vestidos de traje, eran los únicos desentonados e impresionados con el lugar. Ninguno estaba acostumbrado a tales lujos.

Yugi, Yusei, Jaden y los miembros del taller tomaron una mesa cerca de una hermosa fuente que cambiaba de colores.

Yuya se paró un el escenario para dar algo de espectáculo, algunos poemas y chistes que hicieron amena la reunión para algunos; otros tantos lo vieron con antipatía, en especial una peli rosa que le hizo muecas impropias de una señorita de alcurnia. Pero aun así, no faltaron los aplausos.

Yuma había encontrado de casualidad a Shark a lo lejos, iba con una bella dama por lo que sintió tristeza. Siempre estaba en el lugar y momentos menos indicados sin duda. Había sido el primero que se incomodó enseguida de haber llegado.

En la parte más ostentosa del lugar, había una hermosa mujer pelirroja de ojos avellana y esplendida figura que no despegaba la mirada del deseable cuerpo masculino de Yusei. Lo había seguido con la mirada desde que cruzaron la entrada. Suspiraba desde su mesa entre sus glamures y lujos, ilusionándose un poco con el chico.

—Sayer, quiero saber el nombre de ese chico. Traelo por favor.

—Sí Aki.

En otra mesa más al fondo un joven maduro de cabello largo hasta los hombros color azul oscuro dividido en tres capas, ojos azules muy rasgados y pose elegante miraba fijamente todas las reacciones de Jaden sin despegar su vista ni un solo instante mientras fumaba un fino cigarrillo.

—¿Qué ves Zane? —un simpático chico de cabellera castaño oscuro se sentó a un lado de él, al igual que una elegante chica de cabello rubio y largo con ojos melados también se sentó a un lado.

—Ese chico…lo he estado cazando.

Yugi estaba preocupado, no veía a Atem por ningún lado, estaba a punto de desmoralizarse, pensó que no asistiría. Luego se le ocurrió que quizás algo le había pasado, quizás lo habían asaltado, o lo secuestraron, o estaba involucrado en un accidente de tráfico, pensaba lo peor. Quería ir a buscarlo pero entonces sus suplicas fueron escuchadas y lo vio llegar.

—¡Atem! —gritó emocionado sin ser escuchado por el bullicio. Agitó entonces una mano para que lo viera.

El moreno anfitrión estaba rodeado de paparazis; los reporteros a penas lo dejaban dar breves pasos bombardeándolo con preguntas las cuales respondía a algunas pero a otros simplemente las ignoraba por el tiempo.

Yugi sintió cierta tristeza y se cuestionó ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? El no pertenecía a ese mudo de farándula, él no era un invitado importante, alguien que se mereciera a ese espectacular egipcio. El solo era un mesero cualquiera, un triste vendedor de tienda. Bajó la vista cuando recordó su naturaleza.

Yusei notó su desgane y lo alentó.

—¡Animo Yugi! Todos somos seres humanos, se que él te prefiere a ti.

Yugi sonrió. Eran sus amigos, así que sabían que estaba enamorado perdidamente de Atem; se veía en su rostro, en sus ojos, en su aura. Volvió a sentir confianza hasta que justo detrás del egipcio vio a su mejor amigo, Joey, que hablaba por teléfono celular.

—¡Ay no! —eso sólo significaba una cosa.

Varios paparazis corrieron para tener mejor lugar y captar las mejores tomas, puesto que Seto Kaiba había llegado.

Yugi se agachó para que no lo viera, no mucho ya que Atem podría perderse de su vista.

Para su fortuna, Atem había llegado primero hasta él quitándose a los paparazis gracias a la llegada del alto castaño.

—¡Yugi!

El corazón del aludido palpitaba al mil por segundo, sus ojos se iluminaron y su rostro sonreía radiante.

—¡Atem!

Se abrazaron como si no se hubieran visto en años. Todos los presentes quedaron embelesados. Ese Atem era todo un galán.

—Bienvenidos —dijo Atem a los amigos de su Yugi cordialmente, a lo que todos asintieron afirmativos como respuesta de gratitud.

—Ellos son mis amigos, Yusei Fudo, Jaden Yuki, Yuma Tsukumo y por allá Yuya Sakaki.

—¿Yuki? —Atem se extrañó por el castaño pero no pudo formular preguntas pues Seto Kaiba había llegado hasta ellos.

—Vaya Yugi, trajiste a tus amiguchos, pero esta mesa es de los perdedores, vamos a la nuestra.

Todos se ofendieron pero ninguno replicó por modales.

—Se más cortes Kaiba. Son invitados destacados, amigos de Yugi. —Atem tenía un tono de voz elegante en su habla. Hablaba con tanta propiedad.

—Si quieres tú quédate con ellos Aknamkanon. Pertenecen a la misma liga. Pero Yugi no tiene por que cargar con su desgracia, el pertenece a mi liga.

Atem comprendió las intenciones del magnate y lo fulminó con la mirada teniendo como respuesta una mirada igual de chispeante que la suya.

—Yugi quiere estar con sus amigos y conmigo. —sentenció el egipcio tomando al pequeño de un brazo.

—Yo sé lo que quiere Yugi y es estar conmigo. —sacaba chispas por los ojos y tomó al pequeño vendedor por el otro.

—¿Por qué mejor no nos sentamos todos juntos? jejeje—el aludido trataba de tranquilizarlos.

Ambos se fulminaron pero no soltaron al chico. Así fue que Yugi terminó sentado justo en medio de esas dos tempestades.

—Al menos resolvieron el problema de las mesas.—exclamó Yusei.

Un espectáculo de baile estaba ahora dando inicio en el escenario. El animador había declarado que la compra de los boletos de la rifa irían para instituciones necesitadas como caridad.

Atem había comprado toda una cartera de ellos para Yugi y Kaiba había comprado otra igual para Yugi. Estaban compitiendo desde el primer instante incluso cuando llego la comida; ambos querían darle de comer al vendedor de videojuegos con la cuchara en la boca. Los invitaos de Yugi casi no prestaron atención al baile en el escenario, mas entretenidos estaban con el drama de esos dos.

—Apuesto que Yugi terminará como pavo de navidad. —susurró Jaden.

—De eso no hay duda. —apoyó Yuya y todos asintieron.

Hubo un intermedio donde comenzaba el baile para todos. Un chico de cabello color vino, con un ancho copete de lado y ojos avellana se acercó a Yusei.

—Buenas noches caballero. Vengo de parte de mi jefa Akiza Izayoi, la bella mujer sentada en la parte más iluminada. Desea saber si tendría un momento para hablar con ella ¿Señor…?

—Yusei, Yusei Fudo—respondió calmado—¿Sobre qué asunto?

—Ella le explicará, solo es un momento.

Yusei nunca había visto a esa mujer, pero tenía curiosidad de saber lo que tenía que decirle.

—Regreso en un momento, no te muevas de aquí Jaden. —el aludido solo desvió la mirada.

Yuma tomaba y tomaba más vino al ver a Shark divirtiéndose con esa chica. Yuya trataba de que entendiera que ya estaba apartado y esa bella chica lo hacía feliz. Debía aceptarlo y darse una oportunidad con las nuevas personas que se encontraban interesadas en él y que realmente lo apreciaban. Era evidente que se refería a él.

—Es una chica linda ¿verdad?

—Sí. Sólo mira como se ven felices juntos y se sonríen. Que recuerde ese Shark no es muy expresivo cuando va al taller y estas tú. En cambio yo, siempre estoy feliz cuándo tú estas a mi lado.

—hum…gracias Yuya.

La chica pelirrosa, que hizo muecas al espectáculo del bi-color, se acercó a Yuya.

—Oye tú. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

La cara del aprendiz en mecánica se puso muy seria. Esa chica le había arruinado el momento.

—Que sea rápido. —se levantó para acudir a su petición.

Yugi no podía masticar más y dificultosamente pidió un favor.

—Quisiera un bocadillo de aquella mesa. —habló con trozos de comida por toda su cara.

—¡Yo lo traeré! —ambos magnates corrieron a buscarlo, dándole un respiro al joven vendedor.

Exhaló con pesadez.

—Ya casi hacen acabarte todo el menú Yugi, ¿Puedo darte una cucharadita yo también? Parece divertido. —se burló Jaden.

—Ja, pues mírate a ti. Ni siquiera puedes ir al baño sin que te den permiso.

Jaden en vez de enojarse soltó una carcajada por la ironía de la verdad.

—¡Gotcha!

En ese momento Shark se había percatado de la presencia de Yuma y se acercó a la mesa.

—Hola Yuma. No creí encontrarte en esta reunión. Toda la gente importante es la que asiste.

—¡Va! ¡No soy gente importante y mirrame!Como si te impowrtara! —Yuma estaba algo pasado de copas. —¡Lwárgate con tu supermodelo y bailen pewaditos!Te impowrta un carwajo que yo me este muriendo por ti!

Shark había quedado sorprendido por la confesión. Rió de manera elegante.

—Bueno, no pensé que te pusieras celosos de tu cuñada.

—¿Cuñawda?

—Es mi hermana.

—¡Ahhhh! ¡Entonces no me estas enguañando!

—jaja, Ven, te la presentare. —Yuma se paró de un salto y se agarró del brazo del pelipurpura. Había recuperado todas sus energías aunque el suelo se le estaba moviendo.

Yusei había llegado con la hermosa dama. Saludó cortésmente.

—Me dicen que tu nombre es Yusei Fudo. Mucho gusto, me llamo Akiza Izayoi, pero tú puedes llamarme Aki.

—¿En que puedo ayudarle?

—Siéntate. Sayer, trae más bebida.

—No bebo.

—Será solo un poco, vamos quiero saber algo de ti.

Yugi contemplo como los magnates se estaban peleando y no tuvo otro remedio que ir a detenerlos, al parecer se les había olvidado que estaban en un lugar de etiqueta.

Así fue que Jaden había quedado solo en la mesa. Vio que Yusei se dejaba mimar por esa bella mujer y sintió celos, pero no por eso iba a armar un escándalo. Dio un vistazo a Yuya, no supo en que momento fue que comenzó a besarse apasionadamente con aquella chica de cabellos rosados, era todo un cazanova, seguramente no se había percatado de la fuga de Yuma. Pensando en esos, miró a la parejita no oficial, es decir, Yuma parecía que se divertía en compañía del Asistente de ventas y su hermana, aunque estaba ebrio, Shark era un buen sujeto.

Después miró a Yugi que estaba en la barra del bar nuevamente entre esas dos fieras. En que lio estaba metido su amigo. Dio un sorbo a su bebida y suspiró algo triste.

 _¿De verdad soy feliz con Yusei?_

Aquel hombre misterioso (Zane), que no había despegado su mirada sobre él, se acercó a Jaden sigilosamente.

—Buenas noches.

Jaden alzó la mirada y aquel caballero tomó su mentón delicadamente para verlo mejor.

—Vaya, que coincidencia encontrarte aquí, Yuki.

Jaden estaba confundido.

—¿Quién es usted?

Desde su lugar Yusei dio un vistazo a su novio encontrándose con una escena muy comprometedora. Apretó los puños y pego en la mesa exaltando a su anfitriona.

—¿Qué pasa Yusei?

Yusei no respondió, solo se levantó echo una furia.

Kaiba y Atem estaban discutiendo diplomáticamente.

—De acuerdo Kaiba, será un 2% pero mi empresa ofrece más plazas laborales cada año.

—Claro, si los contratas como esclavos siempre habrá mucho trabajo. Mi empresa es totalmente tecnológica, las maquinas hacen toda la producción y solo contrato ingenieros.

—No es verdad, conozco gente en tu planta que no tiene carrera Universitaria.

—¡Tengo mis razones!

—¡No las tienes!

—¿Podríamos hablar de otra cosa? —Yugi no entendía nada pero ya había detenido tres intentos de pelea.

Atem fue el primero en serenarse y tomó una mano del vendedor acercándola a sus labios.

—Disculpa Yugi. Que te parece si nos vamos a un lugar más privado.

—¡Me encantaría!

—Que te escolte a mi auto. Te mostraré lo que es bueno. —Kaiba no estaba dispuesto a apartarse de él.

—Kaiba, entiende. El no quiere estar contigo. Me sorprende como tu empresa se ha mantenido en pie si su director no entiende las indirectas.

—Mi empresa es la mejor porque su director siempre consigue lo que quiere.

—Yugi no es un objeto.

—¡Tu ni siquiera eres de este país!

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

Se pusieron de pie para comenzar la riña a golpes, ya habían llegado a un límite. Pero entonces quien había comenzado el barullo había sido Yusei cuando golpeo al hombre junto a su novio.

—¡Yusei!—exclamó Jaden.

Las mesas cayeron si se encontraban en el camino de algún de esos dos. El castaño que estaba en la mesa de Zane, se aventó contra Yusei también.

—¡Attikus! —gritó Alexis, la rubia que estaba con ellos.

Jaden se iba a meter en la riña pero de la nada Jack Atlas golpeó a Attikus en la cara.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí Jack?! —preguntó el mecánico poniéndose en guardia, espalda a espalda con su amigo.

—¡¿Acaso crees que dejaría que golpearan a la persona que será mi novio?!

—Sabes que eso no será realidad.

—Bueno, no veo que tu "novio" haga algo.

—Está bien. No quiero que lo lastimen.

De inmediato el personal de seguridad llegó para calmar la riña y la continuaran en la calle. Atticus y Zane se acomodaron sus ropas y dieron fin al pleito limpiándose la sangre de la cara. Ya habría otra ocasión para desquitarse.

Pero lamentablemente echaron a Yusei y Jack del recinto. Yugi tuvo que ir con ellos disculpándose con sus pretendientes, al igual que Jaden, Yuya y Yuma.

Gracias a la riña, Yuya pudo darse cuenta que Yuma estaba muy acaramelado con Shark y se fue echando humo por las orejas.

Jack discutía con Yusei poniendo en duda su noviazgo con el castaño, pero el mecánico apenas le prestaba atención. Sus ojos echaban chispas y solo se posaban en su novio.

—¡¿Yusei, que pasó ahí?! —Yugi estaba preocupado pero también fue ignorado.

El jefe de mecánicos estaba furioso, solo quería estallar de rabia, sus celos estaban al rojo.

—¡No puedo dejarte solo ni un momento, Jaden, y te vas con otro!

—¡Eso no es verdad, Yusei! Yo no…

—¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos! ¡No quiero que vuelvas a salir del departamento! !Mañana mismo renuncias a tu trabajo y te vas al taller!

—¡Estas demente, viejo! !Yo no hice nada! ¡Además tengo que ir a Suecia!

—¡¿A Suecia?! !¿Y cuándo ibas a decírmelo?!

—¡Traté de decírtelo, muchas veces, pero tú nunca me dejaste por tus estúpidos arranques de celos!

Fue como si le dieran un puñetazo en la nariz al restregarle la verdad de sus acciones, y lo que decía Jack de la infidelidad (imaginaria) de su novio en ese momento también había retroalimentado su enojo. Yugi inútilmente trataba de calmarlos. Yuya y Yuma también discutían por Shark y todo se había convertido en gritos.

Entonces, por primera, en toda su relación desde que comenzaron su noviazgo, Yusei había golpeado a Jaden dandole una fuerte bofetada que ladeo su cabeza.

Todo se había paralizado entonces. Sobre todo por el mecánico, quién se quedó pasmado por lo que había hecho.

—Pe-perdón Jaden, no quise…

Jaden intentó responder el golpe con otro de la misma magnitud, pero fácilmente Yusei detenía sus ataques por la buena condición de su cuerpo, trató inútilmente de tranquilizarlo. Jaden solo escondió la mirada al verse más débil.

—¡Déjame!

—!Espera, Jaden!—lo tomó por los hombros.

—¡No me toques !Déjame en paz, Yusei! —se soltó y se marchó rápidamente.

—¡Jaden! —Yugi y Yusei gritaron al diseñador para que no se fuera solo, pero no pudieron evitarlo ya que Jack Atlas los tenía fuertemente sujetos de lo brazos.

—¡Suéltame Jack!

—¡Déjenlo! !Que reflexione el mal que hizo!

—¡Tú estas loco!

Todo había resultado una catástrofe, menos para Jack y bueno, Yuma.

Más tarde.

Yusei no sabía a dónde se había ido su adorado novio. Estaba muy preocupado, sus celos lo mataban con cada minuto que avanzaba. Jaden no llegaba al departamento. ¿Estaría en problemas? ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿Alguien estaba tocando su cuerpo? ¿Estaría con su otro novio imaginario? Ya no podía con la incertidumbre, entonces salió a buscarlo por todas partes en su motocicleta, pero no lo encontró por ningun sitio conocido.

Solo al notar los primeros rayos de sol fue que una idea surcó su mente.

 _¡Suecia!_

Apresuró su recorrido hasta el aeropuerto lo más rápido que podía. En el camino un perro se había cruzado haciéndolo caer de la motocicleta por esquivarlo; afortunadamente no le ocurrió nada y a esas horas no había nada de tráfico, pero le hizo perder valioso tiempo, muy valioso tiempo.

—¡JADEN!

Su corazonada era muy fuerte, cuando llegó al aeropuerto el vuelo a Suecia ya había despegado. Esperaba que se equivocara, pero al destino le gusta jugar con su suerte, se sentó en uno de los asientos de espera y justo a un lado encontró el reloj que él le había regalado. Entonces lo supo, Jaden ya no estaba en Japón.

Lloró, lloró amargamente, lloró todo el día y toda la noche hasta que sus ojos ardieron encerrado entre las penumbras de su silencioso departamento; desganado, sin esperanzas, con miles de remordimientos y odiándose a sí mismo. ¿Y si no volviera nunca? ¿Y si se enamoraba de alguien más? Su vida habría terminado.

...

Había pasado un día entero, ya era bastante tarde en la noche, seguía lamentándose en la cama y olía mal. De repente unos fuertes golpes tocaron a su puerta. No iba a abrir al principio, pero luego pensó que Jaden se había arrepentido y le había jugado una broma solamente, una muy cruel broma.

Abrió y de inmediato se desilusionó al encontrar a Yugi y Crow del otro lado de su puerta.

—Ah. ¿Vienen a consolarme?

Ambos se miraron amargamente las caras.

—No sé cómo decirte esto Yusei. —Yugi estaba a punto de llorar.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Será mejor que mires las noticias.

Eso era malo, muy malo. Su corazón se paralizó. Estaba en las noticias. ¿Qué podría haber en las noticias? ¡En las noticias!

 _"…Los rescatistas solo han podido encontrar hasta ahora 9 de los 30 pasajeros de Domio`s Airlines del vuelo 320 que se dirigía a Suecia. Trágicamente, todos ellos sin vida. Parece ser que el avión se fue desasiendo por partes a causas del atentado terrorista .Todavía no se encuentran sobrevivientes. El mar debió haber arrastrado los cadáveres de mucho de los demás pasajeros, pero sigue la búsqueda…"_

Realmente dejó de respirar, sus ojos enormemente abiertos totalmente y atónitos quedaron en shock. Su temperatura había descendido dramáticamente al igual que el color de su piel. Yusei quedó paralizado a punto del colapso nervioso torturándose con las imágenes en la pantalla.

 _—¡Jaden…!_

 **…...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **Una semana después.**

Habían sacado tres cadáveres más, cuatro sobrevivientes y los demás continuaban desaparecidos. En ninguna lista se encontraba Jaden, por lo que su cuerpo seguramente había sido tragado por el mar.

Amigos y familiares habían asistido a un funeral simbólico en una de las explanadas principales del país. A ese tiempo el mar ya se los abría tragado. Rogaban a Dios por que sus cuerpos algún día fueran regresados a las costas de la playa.

No había palabras para describir el estado luctuoso que se encontraba el jefe de mecánicos. Yusei estaba destrozado, sus lágrimas quizás nunca pararían de llorar. Estaba seguro que la vida ya no tenía sentido, se sentía responsable, sentía culpa, remordimientos, todo lo malo, ya no lo podía soportar, acabaría con su tormento en seguida.

Los amigos dieron el pésame. Había tristeza por doquier. Kaiba había mandado sus propias fuerzas de rastreo únicamente para encontrar a Jaden con la esperanza que estuviera con vida. Atem había echo lo mismo con el mismo objetivo. Ambos animaban a Yugi para que no perdiera la fe. Y a su vez Yugi daba esperanzas a Yusei.

Era apostar muy alto, un rescate de millones de dólares con posibilidades de 6% de encontrarlo con vida. Aun así, lo hicieron.

Poco tiempo después las gente comenzaba a disiparse, Yusei no se apartó de la lápida vacía que llevaba el nombre de Jaden en ningún momento aunque su cuerpo estuviera bastante entumido. Ojala hubiese podido decirle algo mejor, ojala no lo hubiera golpeado injustamente, ojala no se hubiera ido enojado y sentido, ojala lo hubiera amado mas y celado menos, ojala…tuviera otra oportunidad.

Era uno de los últimos en abandonar la explanada ya tarde. Dio un dulce beso en la lápida antes de darle la espalda para partir. Todavía había algo de gente sentada en algunas sillas, en realidad solo un par o dos. Cuando alzo la vista para mirar a uno de ellos, no podía creer lo que veía.

—¡Jaden!

Se adentró entre las sillas azules apresurando cada vez más su paso para alcanzar a ese chico que solo permanecía quieto viendo las tumbas. Por un momento pensó que sería el espíritu de su amado que asistía a despedirse, pero esa idea fue corregida de inmediato cuando un hombre de negro se acercó al castaño para despedirse y este le había respondido.

¡Estaba vivo!

—¡JADEN! —Llegó hasta él con la más ferviente de sus sonrisas, con el júbilo en su alma y la esperanza en su corazón. Quería gritarlo, quería saltar de alegría. ¡Jaden estaba vivo! ¡Estaba vivo!

El castaño viró su rostro para encontrarse con las acuosas orbes de en cuanto Yusei enfrentó la mirada del resusitado, de inmediato se alarmó.

Algo no estaba bien con su amado, es decir, su rostro no reflejaba sentimientos y sus ojos brillaban en un gélido dorado, sobre todo, esa aura que emanaba era oscura.

—¿Jaden?

 **Continuará...**


End file.
